


something like wonder

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Feelings Realization, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Daichi’s always loved watching fireworks, there’s something magical and beautiful about them. But right now, he thinks that the colors playing on Kuroo’s face, and the awe that is very much evident in his eyes, making him more human than a god, is more beautiful than anything he’s ever seen.A continuation ofof guides and guardians.





	something like wonder

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAICHI!!!
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!
> 
> This is a continuation fic of [of guides and guardians](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12360972). 
> 
> Happy reading!

It’s already evening when Daichi reached the cave slash shrine of Kuroo.

His friends had booked him during the afternoon, and they met up for lunch to celebrate his birthday. But since it’s been quite a long time since they saw each other, they really took their time catching up.

There wasn’t any cat to guide him this time, but with the number of times he’s visited, he doesn’t exactly need to be guided anymore. And, thankfully, there is no thunderstorm to run away from. He has a feeling that the god had something to do with the streak of luck that Daichi’s been having, and well, he thinks it’s only proper that he gives him something in return.

He’s not really sure if Kuroo’s around at this time of the day, but Daichi wants to share at least the remaining time of his birthday with him, before he goes home to celebrate and welcome the New Year. He reaches the mouth of the cave and sees nothing but the pitch darkness inside.

“Hello? Anybody home?” He calls out, and his voice echoes back at him. A few moments of silence passed before the lanterns that line up the cave wall lights up, creating a path for Daichi. He smiles, grateful that his trek wasn’t fruitless.

Daichi finds Kuroo lounging beside his raised shrine, petting his guide cat. His legs are folded underneath him, and the _haori_ fanned out on his side.

“Sawamura,” Kuroo says in soft delight. “Pleasure to have you around again.”

“Hello, Kuroo-san.” Daichi greets in return. “Do you always do that in the dark?” That, meaning petting his cat. Daichi just couldn’t imagine sitting around on the hard ground, seeing nothing and just petting a cat.

Kuroo chuckles. “Of course not. I was lounging on the spirit realm until I heard you call. I appeared here just as how I was back there.”

Warmth travels on Daichi’s face. “Ah, right,” he says, scratching the side of his face in am embarrassed gesture.

“Not that I dislike your presence, but to what do I owe your visit?” The god asks.

It’s then that Daichi remembers the box of cake he has with him. “Ah! Here!” He sits down across the god and puts the box of cake between them.

“An offering? It doesn’t smell like fish.”

“That’s because it isn’t. It’s a cake. Well, technically its crepe, but its big enough like a cake. I thought you might like it. It’s left over though. Oh shoot! I should’ve brought a whole one, it’s an offering.” Daichi smacks himself in the forehead. “I’m sorry.”

Kuroo waves a dismissing hand in front of him, brushing away Daichi’s worries. “Well, I choose to consider it so. It’s not like I get a lot of offerings anyway.” He shrugs. He pulls the box closer to him, then pauses his petting to open it with two hands.

Daichi watches the god inspect the half of what was left of the crepe cake, with a bit of pity. Kuroo had said it so lightly, and even shrugged at it, but Daichi felt a tinge of sympathy for him, knowing that he’s probably the only one that visits and gives offerings to Kuroo. It’s probably silly of Daichi to judge his situation by human standards, since he’s pretty sure that Kuroo has godly friends from the spirit world, but he can’t help but think that Kuroo’s probably lonely, whenever he visits the human world.

If Daichi could only do something for him, make him feel less lonely or alone.

“This is delicious,” Kuroo exclaims, effectively distracting Daichi from his stupor. Daichi sees him take another bite of the cake, using the disposable fork that comes with it. “What do you call this?”

Daichi smiles. “I’m glad you like it. It’s called Matcha Mille Crepe.”

“This is really good,” Kuroo says, digging in.

Daichi watches on as he eats, making a mental note to bring some again, along with grilled mackerel.

“Are you fine to leave the mountain for today? At least until tonight?” Daichi asks, packing away the box after Kuroo’s done eating the cake.

Kuroo pauses from brushing his _hakama_ clean of the matcha powder. “Why?”

“Well,” Daichi hesitates, feeling self-conscious now at having realized that he just asked a god if he wants to hang out. “It’s New Year’s Eve, and I don’t know. I was just thinking that now’s probably a good time to show you around. There are lots of lights, and there’s going to be fireworks,” he says excitedly. “But, if you’re busy, then it’s fine. I understand.” He rambles, face feeling warm all over again.

He feels cold fingers tilt his chin up, and he finds himself looking at Kuroo, their faces only a few inches apart. Daichi thinks he’s going to combust due to the proximity, but more than that, due to the fond look Kuroo’s directing at him.

“I would love to go with you, Sawamura.”

\-----

Everything happened in a blur for Daichi after that. One moment, Kuroo’s holding his chin up, then next, he finds himself standing at the foot of the mountain with Kuroo.

“So, where to, Sawamura?”

Daichi blinks, then shakes his head, getting rid of the confusion. “Ahh… there,” he points to the direction that leads to the river. He knows their community is planning a gathering for the New Year’s Eve, like a festival of sorts, even an unofficial one and decided to hold it in the spacious field by the river side.

Kuroo starts walking to the direction Daichi’s pointed at, and it took a moment and a cat’s meow for Daichi to follow him. The walk had been a quiet affair, save for the moments that Kuroo asked about the things he saw that he doesn’t particularly know about. Daichi’s been patient in telling him about it, and is even more than willing to share some anecdotes.

They soon find themselves standing on top of the concrete stairs leading down the riverside. Daichi smiles upon seeing some families and mostly lovers that laid down picnic blankets and having a good time eating and conversing with each other. There are stalls that lined up just below, and Daichi can tell the delicious snacks they’re selling, if the smell wafting to their place is to go by. He looks at Kuroo and finds the god looking on at the people mingling with something like wonder.

Which is kind of ironic, because these people should be the one looking at him like that, since he’s actually a god.

“You’re not getting scared, are you?” Daichi teases, but it’s also his way of checking if Kuroo really wants to go down there, especially now that he’s seen what he’s going into.

“…I’m not.”

“You hesitated. We could go back, if you don’t feel like it anymore.” It’s probably the most number of human contact he would have for over a century, so Daichi understands the trepidation.

“It’s not that, Sawamura. This is wonderful.” Kuroo beams at him, and Daichi thinks he’s glowing. His happiness is infectious, that Daichi couldn’t help but beam at him in return.

“We haven’t gotten to the fireworks yet, so I’d say you save some of that excitement for later.”

\-----

The countdown begins and Daichi urges Kuroo to come along with him, to get a good view of the fireworks display that is going to happen soon. They stand a few feet away from the mass of people counting down the numbers, the cold wind carrying their voices across the space. The first whistle of the fireworks is heard, before it bursts in bright, colorful lights in the sky, followed by another and more, until it’s an action painting of explosion.

Daichi’s always loved watching fireworks, there’s something magical and beautiful about them. But right now, he thinks that the colors playing on Kuroo’s face, and the awe that is very much evident in his eyes, making him more human than a god, is more beautiful than anything he’s ever seen.

It’s then that Daichi realizes that he might be in love with a god. He stops short at that, doesn’t have the time to think about his realization, because Kuroo noticed him looking, and he gazes at Daichi in return.

“This is the best thing I have seen since the last century, Sawamura. It’s very beautiful.”

Daichi catches his breath at the sight. He doesn’t trust himself with speaking, still overwhelmed by his epiphany that he can only nod furiously at Kuroo’s sentiment.

“Happy New Year, Kuroo-san.” Daichi greets after composing himself, but it still sounded silly even to his ears. He intently focuses on the fireworks display above him, to avoid further embarrassing himself.

He doesn’t hear Kuroo greet him. “Happy Birthday, Sawamura.”

**Author's Note:**

> And this is my last fic for the year! Thank you so much for all the support! Until next year! :D


End file.
